Lucy siempre tiene la razón
by noorasaetre
Summary: James Potter odia a Scorpius Mafoy. Y, eso, es una verdad universal, como que el cielo es azul o las clases de Binns provocan narcolepsia. James odia a Scopius, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero Lucy no se acaba de creer las palabras de su primo y hará, lo que sea, para demostrarle que no es odio todo lo que reluce. Porque Lucy siempre tiene la razón, siempre.
1. I

**Ni el niño de la cicatriz con forma de rayo, ni su mundo son cosa mía. Lástima.**

 **¿Qué tenemos aquí Mandy?** Pues otro _James/Scorpius_ , al estilo de _**it's conceptual you just can't see it**_ (¿Publicidad encubierta? ¿Dónde?). Son mi OTP, así que tenía que volver a escribir sobre ellos. Y no pude resistirme (Y eso que debería estar estudiando para los exámenes de Septiembre…) así que ¡aquí los tenéis! Espero que lo disfrutéis. Y ya sabéis. **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **¡Lumus!**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

James Potter no puede soportar a Scorpius Malfoy. Simplemente no puede.

Es superior a él.

Le detesta.

Es un maldito secreto a voces.

Y eso que sabe que es un comportamiento irracional, carente de sentido e incluso un tanto infantil, pero es que no puede verle delante.

No entiende como Albus consigue siquiera soportarle más de dos segundos seguidos sin querer lanzarse a sí mismo un Avada Kedavra, y acabar con el sufrimiento que debe suponer escuchar el incesante e irritante parloteo del rubio.

Su hermano ha censurado su actitud hacia su amigo miles de millones de veces, incapaz de comprender porque James tiene que ser siempre tan hostil con Scorpius.

Ha llegado incluso a preguntar sí, su declarada animadversión hacia el muchacho, puede estar influenciada por los rifirrafes que sus progenitores mantuvieron en el pasado. Pero James siempre niega que ese sea el motivo de su nefasta relación con Malfoy. Para él el pasado puede quedarse quieto ahí donde está, no es como algunos de esos idiotas de su curso que parecen no haber aprendido nada de lo que tuvieron que vivir sus padres durante la guerra y se dedican a entretenerse molestan a los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes, durante su tiempo libre.

Y tampoco tiene que ver con su rivalidad en el Quidditch, como parece creer Hugo. Al jugar ambos en la misma posición, y en los eternos equipos rivales, sería normal asumir que ese es el motivo de su mal trato.

Pero es que tampoco es eso.

A James le gusta el Quidditch ¡Claro que le gusta! ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Su madre es la famosa ex cazadora Ginny Potter y su padre fue, en su época, el buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts ¡Prácticamente lo lleva en las venas! Pero no está tan comprometido con el deporte mágico por excelencia como para obsesionarse con unos cuantos partidos escolares y declararle la guerra a otro de los golpeadores del equipo de Slytherin—a pesar de ser éste Malfoy—¡Sería rídiculo!

Es algo más.

James no sabe explicarlo. Pero ahí está. Ese nudo que se forma en su pecho cuando escucha su voz, o ese tirón que siente en el estómago cuando Malfoy hace acto de presencia.

Odio.

Puro y llano odio.

¿Qué otra cosa puede ser si no?

Lucy tiene una teoría al respecto pero, es tan descabellada, estúpida e inverosímil que James ha tenido que recurrir a amenazarla con la varita—¡Nada serio, Circe! James sería incapaz de herir a nadie, menos a Lucy—, para que le prometiese no volver a sugerir una cosa como aquella nunca más.

Scorpius Malfoy es irritante y él no soporta a las personas irritantes.

Así de sencillo.

Le cruzó desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

No le gustó su pelo relamido hacia atrás sobre su cuero cabello, no le gustó su vocecilla de niño mimado, ni su sonrisa llena de condescendencia. Tampoco le gustaron los aires de grandeza con los que hablaba, ni las palabras tan rebuscabas que utilizaba para expresarse.

Y, a medida que fueron creciendo, descubrió más cualidades del rubio indeseables; como su negro sentido del humor, su estrecha—e innecesaria—amistad con Albus, sus perfectos dientes, su ropa de niño pijo, lo bien que volaba en escoba y lo hábil que resultaba ser con el bate. Lo fácil que le resultó ganarse a su familia la primera vez que pasó las vacaciones en La Madriguera, o lo orgulloso que porta el jersey navideño que la abuela Molly le teje cada navidad desde que tiene catorce años. Tampoco soporta la sonrisa coqueta que le dedica a todos y cada uno de las estudiantes de la escuela con los que se topa por los pasillos, logrando que tanto ellas, como algunos ellos, se derritiesen con tal vulgar gesto—¡Incluso Lucy, la muy traidora! — ni el modo en que tenía de mirarle, como si supiese algo que James todavía no podía descifrar.

Su mera presencia le provoca urticaria, básicamente. Molesta y despreciable urticaria.

Scorpius Malfoy es un verdadero grano en el culo.

No tiene nada más que añadir.

Lo odia, eso está clarísimo. Lo saben todos sus compañeros de colegio, los elfos de las cocinas, el personal docente, los fantasmas, los centauros del Bosque Prohibido, todos y cada uno de los retratos que decoran las paredes del castillo, Flich y la Señor Norris e incluso medio Hogsmade.

Es una verdad universal.

James Potter no puede ver delante a Scorpius Malfoy.

Tan cierto como que el cielo es azul y las clases de Binns más efectivas que cualquier somnífero.

No hay nada más que añadir.

Así que, a pesar de que ya se lo ha repetido en más de ocasión, James toma una gran bocanada de aire y mira a su prima Lucy por encima de su libro de Transformaciones y susurrando—no quiere molestar al resto de usuarios de la biblioteca, aclara:

—Odio a Scorpius Malfoy, Lucy. Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido—Frunce el ceño, mirándola un tanto asustado—¿Has vuelto a intoxicarte con alguna poción en mal estado?

Lucy hincha los carrillos, ofendida por el último comentario.

—Aquello paso solo una vez ¡y fue un error! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que mi compañera de cuarto sea tan desastre y guarde sus prácticas de pociones en el botiquín común? Pero ese no es el tema principal aquí—Dice, gesticulando en exceso—. Estamos hablando de ti y tu falso desprecio hacia Scorpius.

Es el turno de James para ofenderse.

—No es falso—Sin querer ha alzado la voz, ganándose un par de miradas amenazantes de sus compañeros de mesa—. Es real. Scorpius Malfoy me cae fatal, es más, me saca de mis casillas—Cierra su libro de golpe y lo mete en la mochila—Casi con tanta facilidad como tú—La señala, acusador—. Y eso ya es decir.

Lucy rueda los ojos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A Gryffindor—Responde, levantándose de la silla—. Tengo examen mañana y necesito estudiar, no escuchar tus locuras. Vuelve a tu Sala Común y asegúrate de que no te has vuelto a confundir de viales—Insiste.

—Deja de cambiar de tema.

—¡No estoy cambiando el tema! —James se lleva las manos a la boca, ha hablado demasiado alto. La bibliotecaría hasta se ha levantado del mostrador—Me voy—Anuncia, esta vez en voz baja—Te veré mañana en el desayuno.

Y sin esperar a que su prima le responda se da media vuelta y abandona la biblioteca antes de que le echen.

Lucy muerde distraída su pluma mientras le observa marcharse.

—Tú dirás lo que quieras Jimbo—Dice para sí—, pero estás coladito por el rubio oxigenado—Sonríe de un modo que haría a James estremecerse si pudiera verlo—Y pienso ayudarte a admitirlo, te guste o no.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

—Sé tú secreto—Le dice la pelirroja, sin mirarle a los ojos, demasiado entretenida jugueteando con la punta de su corbata amarilla.

—¿Qué secreto? —Pregunta Scorpius, intrigado. Conoce a todos los primos y a todas las primas de Albus, es más, se atrevería a decir que mantiene una buena relación con toda la camada, pero no es muy cercano a ninguno de ellos, solamente a Rose, por lo que no comprende de que secreto está hablándole Lucy Weasley; no cree haber cruzado con ella más de unas cuantas e insignificantes frases en su vida así que ¿Cómo puede siquiera conocer alguno de sus secretos? Sabe que Albus jamás traicionaría su confianza compartiendo con alguno de sus familiares sus conversaciones—igual que él tampoco le traicionaría. Es su mejor amigo—por lo que debe tratarse de otra cosa.

—Que eres gay.

Scorpius se carcajea, tan fuerte que hasta se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—Eso no es un secreto, Weasley—La diversión impregna su voz—. Lo sabe todo el mundo—Se cruza de brazos—, te recuerdo que estuve saliendo desde los quince años con el antiguo capitán del equipo de mi casa. Y no éramos precisamente discretos—Alzó una ceja—¿Te pasaste el curso pasado encerrada en una cueva o qué? Medio colegio se pasó un mes cuchicheando sobre nosotros cuando rompimos.

Lucy dejó al fin de juguetear con su corbata y clavó sus ojos chocolate en los de Scorpius.

—Podrías haberme dejado terminar ¿no? —Protestó—. No me refería a eso.

—¿Ah, no? —Pregunto un tanto intrigado.

—No, iba a añadir algo más—Se acomodó en el sitio, pegando la espalda a la columna que ponía fin a la balaustra sobre la que estaba sentada—. Solo quería darle cierto toque dramático, ya sabes—Hizo una floritura con la mano—, para darle un poco de emoción al gran anuncio.

—Qué es….—Scorpius estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Que te gusta mi primo. Al principio tardé en darme cuenta, disimulas muy bien, pero luego aprendiendo a apreciar los pequeños detalles…¡Resulta tan evidente!—Lucy sonrió, satisfecha ante su descubrimiento.

—Te equivocas—Scorpius negó con la cabeza. En verdad estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de declaraciones, desde que su homosexualidad había salido a la luz, Lucy no había sido la primera en dejar caer que sentía más que amistad hacia su mejor amigo. Solía cabrearle, pero con el tiempo comprendió que era normal que la gente se confundiera, su relación con Albus era tan estrecha que podía malinterpretarse—: Al solo es mi amigo.

La sonrisa de Lucy se hizo más amplia, si es que era posible.

—Oh pero, yo no estoy hablando de Al.

Scorpius empalideció enseguida. Lucy tenía unos cuantos primos, pero no necesito que la chica especificase a cuál de todos se refería. Pensó en reírse de nuevo, decirle que estaba pirada e intentar desmentirlo todo, pero le pareció una pérdida de tiempo negarlo. Si Lucy era tan cabezota, como solía repetir entre quejas Rose cada vez que regresa de compartir con ella sus rondas de prefecta, no valía la pena intentarlo. Además, se la veía completamente segura de sus palabras.

—Por favor, no digas nada—Rogó, apenado y preocupado por haber sido descubierto. Si el chico en cuestión se enteraba…estaba perdido.

Lucy se bajó del muro de un salto, siendo imitada por Scorpius.

—Tranquilo, no pensaba hacerlo—Le aseguró—¿Albus lo sabe?

Malfoy se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—Creo que lo sospecha.

—No me extrañaría—Echó a andar, Scorpius enseguida se amoldo a su paso— Como ya te he dicho antes una vez que sabes en que fijarte, es bastante obvio. Me imagino que Albus al ser tu amigo y conocerte casi mejor que nadie, también se habrá dado cuenta de ello—Paró su caminar—. Estoy segura de que no te ha dicho nada porque cree que te da reparo contárselo, al ser su hermano y todo eso.

—¿Todo eso? —Scorpius soltó una seca carcajada—¿Te refieres al hecho de que me odia con cada fibra de su ser? —Chasqueó la lengua—. Que sea su hermano no es nada comparado con ese pequeño e insignificante detalle ¿No te parece? —Lucy le miró comprensiva, debía de ser bastante frustrante pillarte por alguien que aseguraba a los cuatro vientos detestarte—. Es solo un encaprichamiento tonto, se me pasará—Dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que a ella.

Lucy le agarró del brazo, logrando detenerle.

—No seas tan pesimista Scopius Malfoy—Sopló para retirar del medio de su rostro un mechón pelirrojo que comenzaba a estorbarle—Si sigues torturándote así, te saldrán arrugas—Dijo, señalando su ceño fruncido—: Pero estas de suerte ¡Traigo la solución a tus problemas del corazón!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Lucy se separó de él y le miró colocando los brazos en jarra, a ambos lados de su cintura.

—James no te odia.

Scorpius bufó por lo bajo.

—Sí, claro. Y _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ ha resucitado de nuevo de entre los muertos ¿no? —Se pasó una mano por la nuca—Weasley, tienes un humor un tanto estrambótico.

—No estoy bromeando—Espetó—¿Crees que te citaría solo para burlarme de ti? —Sonaba cabreada—Yo no funciono así Malfoy ¡Soy una Huffelpuff! No hacemos esas cosas, usa el cerebro por Merlín…¿Qué sentido tendría? James no sólo es mi primo, también mi mejor amigo…¿Por qué diría una cosa así sin que ésta fuera verdad?

Scorpius pareció meditarlo.

—¿En serio no me odia?

—No.

—Pues lo disimula muy mal—Dijo entre dientes.

—Lo que pasa es que Jimbo es un poco negado para las relaciones sociales ¿Sabes? —Le explicó, relajando su gesto—No tiene tacto, ni sensibilidad—Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, como si estuviese recordando algo—. Es un bruto, un torpe y muchísimo más cabezota que yo. Pero hay veces en las que creo que es tan simple como una piedra…—El rubio alzó una ceja, instándola a continuar—. No sabe cómo enfrentarse a lo que siente. Pero no es tan idiota como parece. Es tierno, dulce y siempre está pendiente de los demás. Le preocupa su familia más que él mismo, está continuamente cuidándonos hasta el punto de que en algunos momentos resulta hasta asfixiante ¡Pregúntale si no a Lily! —Se río—La pobre…Aunque creo que Albus también peca de hermano sobre protector con ella ¡Aunque ese no es el punto! —Dijo, deteniéndose a sí misma—El tema es que…—Se calló durante unos instantes, esperando la reacción del rubio.

—¡Maldita sea Weasley, deja de una vez el dramatismo de lado y suéltalo ya!

Ella volvió a reír.

—Nunca me dejas divertirme Malfoy. Bueno, a lo que iba. James es un tanto cateto así que no le hagas caso cuando dice que te odia porque la verdad es todo lo contrario.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No es evidente? ¡Le gustas!

—Vale Weasley, definitivamente te has vuelto loca.

—Sé que suena totalmente disparatado pero créeme, conozco a James como a la palma de mi mano, le gustas. Le gustas mucho. Es solo que aún no está preparado para admitirlo.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, asimilando las palabras de la pelirroja.

—E imagino que, si estás aquí contándome todo esto, es porque planeas hacerle darse cuenta de ello ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas.

—¿Seguro que el Sombrero Seleccionador no se equivocó al mandarte a la casa de los tejones en lugar de a Slytherin?

—Claro que no. Estoy en la mejor casa de todas—Le echo la lengua—Bueno ¿cuento contigo en esto?

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado.

—Deberías saber ya la respuesta—Por supuesto que sí, pensó para sí. Si James Potter sentía tan siquiera una ínfima parte de lo que él sentía hacia su persona se apuntaría a lo que fuera con total de poder comprobarlo por sus propios medios—Pero hay algo que me preocupa…

—Yo hablaré con Albus—Se apresuró a decir Lucy, interrumpiéndole—. Puede que hasta necesitemos su ayuda.

—Eso no suena del todo bien.

Lucy rodó los ojos.

—Tú solo confía en mí, Malfoy.

—¿Me arrepentiré de ello?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Puede. Dímelo cuando tengas que presentarle a Draco Malfoy su nuevo yerno.


	3. III

**III**

* * *

La mirada de Albus viajaba de Lucy a Scorpius, de Scorpius a Lucy.

Lucy y Scorpius. Scorpius y Lucy.

Su mejor amigo, su prima.

Dos constantes en su vida, dos de las escasas personas que contaban con su entera confianza y cariño. Dos entes totalmente opuestos con los que interactuaba cada día pero a los que jamás se le ocurrirían meter en la misma ecuación.

El día y la noche. Slytherin y Huffelpuff.

Dos personas que, a simple vista, no parecían tener nada en común. Salvo una cosa.

A un Potter.

Y no precisamente él.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien—Dijo, cuidando cada una de sus palabras—¿Queréis que os ayude a poner celoso a James, para que éste se dé cuenta de que no odia a Scorpius si no que le gusta?

Scorpius fue la primera en responder.

—Sí.

—Y para ello necesitáis que Scorp y yo finjamos estar juntos.

—Exacto—Corroboró el rubio.

—¿A qué es genial? —Celebró una voz femenina.

—No Lucy, no es genial—Estalló Albus, con una mueca de desconcierto pintada en el rostro. Se volvió hacia su amigo—. ¿Os estáis escuchando? De ella me esperaba una cosa así, pero de ti…no te pega nada, Scorp.

—¡Oye!

—Sin ofender Lu, pero es que te conozco y por demostrarle a James que tú tienes la razón y él está equivocado harías lo que fuera.

—A veces me vuelvo un poco competitiva—Se excusó—Pero esta vez no se trata de eso ¡Es por su bien Al! Sabes cómo es tu hermano, jamás admitirá que le gusta Malfoy si no le damos cierto empujoncillo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso—Concedió—, pero no veo como tu idea, perdón, vuestra idea—Se corrigió mirando a Scorpius severamente— puede ayudarle en algo. Si de verdad siente algo por Scorpius…¡Va a volverse loco!

—Ese es el plan.

—Chicos…en serio…creo que esto es una locura.

Scorpius asintió.

—Sí y por eso va a funcionar. Venga Al, ayúdanos por favor.

El moreno suspiró, rendido.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Sí! —Lucy dio un salto—Me muero por ver la cara de James…¡Va a ser épico!

—Épico va a ser el cabreo que va a pillarse—Las risas de Scorpius se escucharon de fondo—¿Estás disfrutando con esto verdad?

—Pues claro, siempre quise besar a un Potter—Le guiño un ojo—, y ahora podré besar a dos.

* * *

James salía del Gran Comedor cuando fue interceptado por una hiperactiva Lucy.

—¡Circe, Lucy! —Dijo al chocarse contra ella—¿Se pude saber que haces? —Preguntó al verla tan inquieta—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, no, bueno…Puede.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Se trata de Albus—El ceño de James se frunció.

—¿Qué con él? —Su voz sonaba preocupada. Lucy le cogió de la mano y tiró de él.

—Tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos.

* * *

Albus se sintió un tanto miserable al ver desaparecer la encorvada figura de su hermano por el pasillo, seguido de una turbada Lucy. En su opinión la charada que tanto él como Scorpius habían estado interpretando no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y a punto había estado de dejar colgado a su amigo en mitad de su actuación, pero entonces James apareció en escena, Scorpius se lanzó contra sus labios y el anzuelo fue echado.

Cuando Albus se separó de su amigo pudo ver el rosto de su hermano por el rabillo del ojo. Le expresión de James era una verdadera combinación de sentimientos.

Sorpresa, confusión, reconocimiento, ira, tristeza, dolor…

Albus se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¿Por qué se había dejado convencer para aquello? James era su hermano y estaba claro que acaba de herirle.

—Eh Al—La voz de Scorpius le sacó de su ensimismamiento—Gracias…—El rubio tampoco sonaba muy satisfecho—. Sé que te gustan las tías y tal, así que tranquilo, no pienso formarme falsas esperanzas—Bromeó, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, aunque el sentimiento no acompañó su expresión.

Albus suspiró.

—Scorp, creo que esto ha sido una muy mala idea…

Su amigo se mordió el labio. Él también lo creía.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Una voz a sus espaldas logró sobresaltarles—¿Alguien piensa explicarme que acaba de pasar aquí?

Albus casi se cae de culo al suelo al descubrir a Rose parada tras ellos, mirándoles boquiabiertos.

—Rosie…—Comenzó Scorpius, pero la chica le ignoró avanzando hacia ellos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Exigió saber, señalándolos a ambos—¿Desde cuando…—Se calló—Albus Severus... —Comenzó de nuevo. Rose solo le llamaba así cuando estaba muy cabreada—¿Te gustan los chicos?

—No. Sabes que no.

—¿Entonces que mierda está pasando aquí?

—La peor idea de la historia—Habló Scorpius por primera vez, sentándose en el suelo, derrotado—. Somos unos idiotas.

—Vais a tener que ser más específicos.

—A Scorpius le gusta James—Explicó Albus.

—Pero James odia a Scorpius—Dijo Rose, incapaz de verle el sentido.

—Lucy dice que no. Que le gusta. Y quieras que no Rosie, tiene sentido.

—Bueno, sí, su obsesión con su persona es un tanto sospechosa…pero no eso no explica lo que ha pasado aquí…—Se llevó las manos a la boca—Espera. Espera. Espera—Negó con la cabeza, alborotando sus rizos—Decidme que no habéis hecho lo que creo que habéis hecho.

Albus miró a su prima y no necesitó añadir nada más. No por nada Rose era la hija de la bruja más inteligente de su generación y la Ravenclaw más destacada de su año.

—Tienes razón Scorpius—Se sentó al lado del rubio, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, a modo de consuelo—Sois idiotas.

* * *

Se había encerrado en el baño de chicos del segundo piso, echando de muy malas maneras a un pobre alumno de cuarto de su Casa que estaba, tan tranquilamente, buscándose algún rastro de vello facial en el espejo y cerró el lugar a cal y canto con su varita. Lucy estaba al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola y rogándole que le dejase entrar, que aquello que acaban de presenciar en el pasillo no era lo que parecía, que le dejase explicarse.

Pero James no quería escucharla. Solo quería estar a solas.

Se mojó el rostro con agua fría y, a continuación, observó su reflejo.

El vidrio le devolvió la mirada no sin cierta burla.

James apretó los dientes ¿Qué era esa desagradable sensación en su pecho?

Él odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy, ¿qué más daba que se besase con cualquier tío por los pasillos? ¿Qué más daba que se besase con…con Al?

Le odiaba.

Por todo lo sagrado, le detestaba.

La voz de Lucy se coló en sus recuerdos.

" _Malfoy te gusta James. Admítelo de una vez por todas"._

Maldita fuera su suerte.

¿Acaso era eso?

Se carcajeo, histérico.

Lucy siempre tenía la razón. Por mucho que le fastidiase.

Una fugaz y disparatada idea cruzó su mente. Y, cuando eso pasaba, hacía lo que fuera por demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Volvió a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Ya le parecía raro que a Albus le gustase Malfoy como algo más que un simple amigo.

—Será bruja…—Golpeó su varita. La puerta se abrió de súbito y Lucy se precipitó contra el suelo.

James no le ayudó a levantarse, Lucy lo comprendió. Estaba molesto. La chica detestaba cuando James estaba molesto, no le gustaba pelearse con él.

Aunque en esa ocasión parecía habérselo ganado.

—¿Haces lo que sea por poder decirme aquello de "te lo dije", no? —Dijo con resquemor.

Lucy le miró avergonzada.

—Soy demasiado impulsiva, ya lo sabes, normalmente pienso las cosas después de hacerlas…No sé de quién habré aprendido—James se cruzó de brazos ante la insinuación—¡Perdóname! Soy una cabeza de chorlito, pero en mi defensa diré que en el papel era una buena idea.

—Y en la práctica también—Reconoció entre dientes el muchacho.

—¿Entonces lo reconoces? —Preguntó sorprendida Lucy—¿Te gusta Scorpius?

—¿Vas a decirme "te lo dije"?

—No.

James dudó, pero Lucy le animó a continuar dedicándole una alentadora sonrisa.

—Me gusta Malfoy—Se tapó el rostro, un tanto sonrojado—. Joder, maldita sea ¡Me gusta el estúpido niño mimado de Scorpius Malfoy!

Lucy se acercó a él y le retiró las manos del rostro.

—¿Me perdonas, Jimbo? —Bufó. No podía negarle nada a Lucy cuando le llamaba por el ridículo apodo que le había puesto cuando tenía cinco años.

—Claro, sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo—La pelirroja le abrazó, James le acarició el pelo con cariño—. Estoy jodido ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Malfoy…—Lucy le cortó, llevando el dedo índice hacia sus labios.

—Le gustas idiota, he ahí el motivo de tanto espectáculo—Frunció el ceño—¿Qué creías? ¿Que Malfoy iba a prestarse a semejante estupidez solo para que yo pudiese restregarte por la cara que tenía razón? Circe, a veces eres tan obtuso…

—¿A Malfoy le gusto?

—Sí, idiota.

Una ridícula sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Le gusto…

—Oh Merlín—Lucy se separó de él. Genial, pensó para sí, si James iba a comenzar algún ridículo baile de la victoria o alguna estupidez parecida, se largaba a toda velocidad.

—Le gusto…Lucy ¡Le gusto!

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo sé, bobo.

James se rio, pero enseguida su expresión de felicidad pasó a una de terror.

—¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber Lucy al ver el repentino cambio en su semblante.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —Tragó en seco—No sé qué hacer ahora Lucy.

Fue el turno de su prima para observar su reflejo en el espejo.

—Bueno…—Una sonrisa picará le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo. James supo que aquello no prometía nada bueno—Imagino que ahora te tocará comprobar como besa Malfoy ¿no? ¿Mucha lengua? ¿Poca? ¿Será de los que muerden los labios? ¿De los que gimen en pleno beso? —Se giró, enfrentando a su primo. James estaba casi tan colorado como el rojo de su escudo—Si no, siempre puedes preguntarle a Albus.

Tras decir esas palabras, Lucy, tuvo que esconderse entre risas en uno de los cubículos del cuarto de baño para huir de la varita de James y sus amenazas de dejarle el pelo de color verde moco.

* * *

Scorpius estaba despeinado, tenía los labios hinchados y la camisa por fuera del pantalón. Potter tampoco tenía mejor aspecto, pero a Scorpius nunca le había parecido tan atractivo.

—Sigo pensando que eres un cretino, irritante y un mimado—Dijo el moreno, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Eso no va a cambiar.

—Ya veremos—Respondió Scorpius, hinchando el pecho, fanfarrón—. Te recuerdo que hasta hace un par de días, no parabas de repetir que me odiabas.

James bufo por lo bajo.

—No sé de qué me hablas—Respondió éste entre dientes.

—Eres ridículamente gracioso ¿Lo sabías?

—Cállate, Malfoy—Contraatacó James, agarrándole de la corbata y acercándole de nuevo a él, para poder seguir besándole.

Scorpius le devolvió el gesto gustoso. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una abrupta voz desde la lejanía.

—¡Tenía razón! —Scorpius reconoció enseguida la voz de Lucy Weasley—¡Ja! ¿Oyes eso Jimbo? ¡Tenía razón!

James murmuró algo por lo bajo, se separó con pesar del rubio y se levantó de un salto.

—¡Lucy! —Bramó en dirección a la chica, que le observaba desde el otro lado del Lago Negro, donde habían decido reunirse aquella tarde—Despídete de tu melena.

La chica chillo y James echó a correr tras ella, dándole alcance apenas en un par de zancadas. Scorpius no pudo más que mirar la escena divertido, riéndose de la lindo al comprobar como el característico cabello rojo fuego de Lucy adquiría un tono verdoso, al tiempo que el de James se teñía de rosa.

* * *

 **¡NOX!**

* * *

 **Nota:** Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía tantas ganas de volver a escribir sobre estos dos que no sé muy bien si no me habré precipitado al publicar esta historia, hay cosas que no acaban de convencerme del todo. Aunque hay otras que sí, como **Lucy.**

Lucy me encanta y estoy deseando poder escribir un poco más de ella. Su personalidad en esta historia sigue la línea de la que le dí en _"it's concepctual you just can't see it",_ pero un poco más exagerada. Me gusta imaginarme a Lucy como todo lo opuesto a su padre (al contrario que Molly a la que sí me la imagino con ciertos rasgos típicos de Percy), un poco alocada, hiperactiva, bastante metomentodo y tozuda. Pero también como alguien leal, divertida y alegre, que se preocupa de los demás y en especial por James (Porque para mí no hay James sin Lucy, ni Lucy sin James. Sobre lo que espero poder escribir más largo y tendido algún día). Vamos, todo un verdadero torbellino pelirrojo. Clave para que James comprendiese al fin que lo que siente por Scorpius no es odio, sino otra cosa mucho mejor. **(¡Porque viva el JamesxScorpius!)**

Pero bueno, basta de hablar yo, sí habéis llegado hasta aquí **dejadme vuestras opiniones abajo, por favor, que siempre me apetece leerlas.**

Así que sin más me despido ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
